monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PurpleIsGood
This is my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me about anything you need. '' HH's be mine XD Hey, just a question... you wrote on your profile that you killed Akantor with the Rathalos Soul... Can you give me hints how to kill Akantor with Bowgun or Bow? CrazyOdd 17:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC)CrazyOddCrazyOdd 17:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) MHFU HH Template Blogs'n'stuff Just wanted to tell ya the commentig on your E.D.O. Files blog is turned off ( I assume it wasn't your intention). So Yeah just wanted to let you know that, btw can't wait for the story sequel^^ Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 22:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Vulcagneon and Niegblak Here's what I drew : I'll do the others later. And please do me some advertising. I'll open up a blog for drawing requests. If its no trouble :D KaiserLos 06:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude Umm... what has been happening to my page overnight? xD I can't exactly see the changes, but did someone vandalise it or what? Oh, and thanks for changing it back. :) TigrexJeff No worries dude. I'm just glad to see that the actual members of the wiki help others out when they are struck by vandalism. Also, Plexioth showed me the history of my page. The vandal troll just changed everything to 'Jim' and made everything say I failed XD Well, thanks again, and remember only really sad people vandalise cos' they have nothing better to do and suck at MH. Which raises one more thing... why aren't our user pages protected? o.O TigrexJeff Re: So Sorry Your drawing It looks great! Thanks for drawing it. Will it show up in your FanFic anytime soon??? Thanks again. KaiserLos 01:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ice monster! By all means, you can include this monster in your FanFic. I mean, you can use more from my EDO blog. Can you use just one more??? I'm not forcing, just suggesting. Can't wait for Sanktohrr to appear in your FanFic, and thanks again. KaiserLos 15:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Art competition Greetings fellow artist, I would like to know whether you are interested in an art competition I am setting up. I am going around asking you and many other artists whether they would like to partake in said competition, if you are interested then please follow this link and read the post thoroughly, if you are interested then please let me know! http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Countjoe1/Monster_Hunter_Art_Competition Saikonhess Hey I was wondering since the comptition started I have been looking at the other compeditors pages, while looking at yours noticed the saikonhess. In your fan fic I saw you labeled it as a leviathan, would it be possible to reclassify it as a sepentine leviathan like the bobimbre? Corran18 Re: leviathan vs serpentine Ok that makes sense i didnt notice the arms before it also makes sense that it would be an in between since it lives primarily in the water thanks for considering Corran18 Project: Fanon Chibi Still waiting on that Chibi m8, if your still in you only have 2day and 2morrow to get it in! Art Competition 30 minutes Purplel, no extra time! Countjoe1 15:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Hi! I've been playing mhfu for, well, not that long, because i only completed tri (I know, wrong order) and i was wondering if you could help me get rid of my tigrex tooth's reckless abandon. I have full Kut-ku D and Tigrex. Thanks! TigrexSlayer77 16:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) whoops! sorry i meant get rid of tigrex tooth's -25 affinity! sorry! TigrexSlayer77 16:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Starcraft Hey purple I stared playing and wanted to know if u play it still. Boomer Lol Dark Souls Hey there. Just to let you know I'm a big fan of Demon's Souls and Dark Souls as well now. Finished Demon's a couple of weeks ago (good ending) then tried New Game+ and was getting my ass kicked by everything. Even with Meat Cleaver and good stats. So then I got Dark Souls, and whilst it's still great, I don't like it as much as Demon's. Why is it such a damn chore to get anywhere? The archstones in the Nexus were a genius idea in Demon's, it allowed for big varied environments with reliable checkpoints. In Dark I rested by the Bonfire in the Darkroot Basin (which only gives me 5 Estus Flasks 'cause I don't want to spend the humanity on kindling it - who thought up that one?) and tried to climb up the ladder back into Darkroot Garden (the one to the left of where the Hydra was). This takes about 5 minutes and I get double-teamed quickly by the bloody forest guardian people practically as soon as I get up there... and then have to trek the whole stupid way back. No problem, thought I, I'll try and make my way through Blighttown. Which was only a mile in the other direction. I have no idea why I told you all this, lol, I just needed to vent on someone who's played the Souls games as well. Don't take it personally. tl;dr - Dark Souls is too stingy with its Bonfires. And Humanity. And everything looks weirdly similar (that I've seen anyway; Undead Burg, Lower Undead Burg, Undead Parish, Valley of the Drakes, Firelink Shrine. OK, Blighttown is a bit different, but only because it's basically a copy of Valley of Defilement. Darkroot Garden should get some points, I suppose. And maybe New Londo Ruins, I wouldn't know because I can't take two steps in without being killed by unfightable ghosts. ...Still awesome, though. Lord Loss (talk) 20:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Dark Souls+ Yeah, in Demon's Souls New Game+, I couldn't even get to the Armor Spider. All of a sudden the Fat Officials just do absurd damage even through my Purple Flame Shield+1. Blah. I think a good compromise for Dark would be that if you died, you get transported back to where you entered the area, not all the way to the previous Bonfire. Although I suppose that'd cause issues with Estus Flask refilling. There also seems to be a weird focus on forcing you around really narrow paths this time. There's the winding cliffside in Valley of the Drakes (with the infuriating one who sits blocking the path), tiny walkways in Blighttown, a really narrow bit by the side of the tower when climbing up to the Darkroot Garden... just a bit strange. Lord Loss (talk) 08:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Not sure what the problem is with that specific example; admittedly I didn't read the whole thing, because it was pretty rubbish, but it's still fanon, and that's what I thought that particular Wiki was for. To be honest I don't really know much about any mass fanon deletion either... I've been out of the loop of the fanon wiki for so long it could have transformed into a MH dating site and I wouldn't notice. Ask Mckrongs, he'll know more about it than me. Lord Loss (talk) 07:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Sorry I can't be of more help. My only suggestion would be see if you can remove the protection on the page, but if that doesn't work and nothing else does... I dunno. Lord Loss (talk) 22:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro Nice drawing! im an artist myself by the way most games you play are games I also like monster hunter bieng one of my favorite top games. Im getting a japan import of portable 3rd it would be cool if you could help me out my psn account name is ManofGod137. I use to play tri but, my wii broke and I havent been able to get a new one. If we played one monster hunter game together wed make a hell of a team Thanks for reading!Sandman777 (talk) 21:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Sandman777 Re: Armor Values That's odd. Which page did you use for reference? I thought I included both initial and final defense in the G-Rank Armor Lists I made with Gene for mhfu. ''Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ehm... sorry but the G armor lists I made have post-ukanlos defense levels. High and Low Rank may not. I haven't made those anyway. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You mean that Order/Suborder/etc stuff? Is that him that's been adding that? I'm personally against it. It's treading very close to fanon material. I'm kind of against the ecology pages in general. They're pretty much all just fan conjecture, which doesn't really fit in on a wiki that is supposed to be a database of factual in-game information, like a guidebook. Especially since there's now the Fanon Wiki and the Fan Theory Wiki. I say if it's not direct content from the games themselves, we shouldn't have it here. I might bring this issue up on the admin board to see what everyone else thinks. Aandrew07 (talk) 20:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) And really, how much of that material from the Capcom books is 100% perfectly translated and understood? I feel like a lot of it is misinterpereted google translate-quality text. Pike's just getting really annoying with the "omg u idiots know nothing haven't u read the japansese encyclopedia books like i have?" act, which is the main reason I wish all this would just disappear. Aandrew07 (talk) 00:40, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I had not known the information but mearly suggest an edit seeing as how i didn't know that only pertained to one game i was entirly certin that i would'nt be able to carve him under water and just suggest a "but as of monster hunter 3 ultimate" or lower based on when that change actually happened, seeing as how if you look for the plesioth it shows older information.Nostalgia cop (talk) 21:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) and also i do apoligize for my ignorance i just thought it would be a good idea to update that information for new people to the franchise like myself.Nostalgia cop (talk) 21:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC)